Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
| }} Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is the upcoming sequel to the 2011 science fiction film Rise of the Planet of the Apes. It will star Andy Serkis, who is returning as Caesar, the chimpanzee revolutionary, stuntman Terry Notary will return to reprise his role as Caesar's hairless chimp friend, Rocket while Karin Konoval will return as Caesar's trusted orangutan friend Maurice. The film will also feature Judy Greer who will play Caesar's wife, Cornelia. The film will also star Nick Thurston who joins the cast as Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son while Toby Kebbell joins the cast as Caesar's rival Koba, replacing Christopher Gordon in the role. The film will also star Keri Russell, Jason Clarke and Kodi Smit-McPhee as the human family which Caesar encounters while Gary Oldman joins the cast as Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Plot 10 years from nowhttp://www.dawnofapes.com, Caesar tries to maintain dominance over a growing nation of genetically evolved apes who are threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade and a half earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Synopsis To be added upon film's release... Cast and Crew Primary Cast Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar, leader of the apes and king of the Ape colony, Cornelia's husband and the father of two sons * Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife, queen of the ape colony and the mother of two sons * Toby Kebbell as Koba, Caesar's potential rival. Kebbell will also play a human in the film. See "Humans". * Karin Konoval as Maurice, Caesar's best friend * Terry Notary as Rocket, Caesar's second best friend and former rival * Nick Thurston as River, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, prince of the ape colony and the older brother of his parents' newborn son * Doc Shaw as Ash, a new ape, current role unknown * TBA as Infant Child, the younger brother of River and the youngest son of Caesar and Cornelia * Lee Ross as Grey, a new ape, current role unknown Humans * Jason Clarke as Malcolm, leader of the Humans who teams up with Caesar. The human counterpart of Caesar. * Gary Oldman as Dreyfus, Leader of Human Resistance, possible antagonist. The human counterpart of Koba. * Keri Russell as Ellie, Malcolm's partner and the step-mother of Malcolm's son. The human counterpart of Cornelia. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as TBA, Malcolm's Son who befriends River. The human counterpart of River. * Toby Kebbell as TBA. Kebbell will also play the Bonobo, Koba in the film. See "Apes". * J.D. Evermore as Sniper * Jocko Sims as Werner, an ally of Dreyfus * John R. Mangus as Dreyfus' Officer * Rebekah Jean Morgan as Colony Member * Duane Cothren as Armed Colony Member (uncredited) * Mustafa Harris as Officer #1 Currently Unknown * Kirk Acevedo as Carver * Lucky Johnson as Rationer * Richard King as Stoned * Enrique Murciano as TBA Production Crew * Director ... Matt Reeves * Screenwriters ... Amanda Silver, Rick Jaffa, Scott Z. Burns, Mark Bomback * Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver * Executive Producer ... Thomas M. Hammel * Cinematography ... Michael Seresin * Production Designer ... James Chinlund * Film Editor ... William Hoy, Stan Salfas * Senior Visual Effects Supervisor ... Joe Letteri * Visual Effects Supervisor ... Dan Lemmon, Keith Miller, Erik Winquist * Music ... Michael Giacchino * Costume Designer ... Melissa Bruning * Casting ... Debra Zane * Unit Production Manager ... Wendy S. Williams Locations * San Francisco (ruins) Filming Locations * Campbell River, North Vancouver Island * New Orleans Videos and Trailers Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Trailer|'Trailer #1' Simian Flu Public Service Announcement|'Simian Flu PSA Viral Video' File:Planet of the Apes - "Intense" TV Spot|"Intense" TV Spot Film Stills Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar, King of the Apes, Cornelia's husband and River's father. Cornelia Dawn.jpg|River, Prince of the Apes, Caesar and Cornelia's eldest son and their baby's older brother. Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Gearing Up for War. SF Ruins.jpg|San Franscisco in Ruins. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on Horseback. Dreyfus Crowd.jpg|Dreyfus gives a speech on how Caesar and his colony pose a threat on what remains of humanity. Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm, Caesar's human counterpart in pain?. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village. Malcolm Woods.jpg|Malcolm in the forest. Woods Dawn.jpg|Muir Woods. Machine Gun Fire Dawn.jpg|Machine Gun Fire. Gary.jpg|Dreyfus near the human compound 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba and his band of followers 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes riding through the Forest 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his son, Ellie and his men 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar, unamused 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Malcolm and Koba 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar and Koba put away their differences...for now 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human and Ape 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|War Torn Fury 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Village Behind the Scenes First BTS Dawn.jpg|First official BTS image: Andy Serkis (Caesar) chats from his horse with Jason Clarke (Malcolm) Andy BTS Dawn.jpg|Andy Serkis in action as Ape King Caesar DOTPOTA.jpg|Toby Kebbell (Koba) is given a gun by Nick Thurston (River) while Lee Ross (Grey) looks on Keri, Jason and Andy Dawn BTS.jpg|Keri (Ellie) and Jason (Malcolm) talk with Andy (Caesar) Matt and Keri BTS Dawn.jpg|Matt and Keri off camera exclusive-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-empire-still.jpg|Toby (Koba) and others get ready to unleash hell Premiere Photos Early Publicity Images from San Diego Comic Con '13 Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg|Before the Dawn - Dawn online prequel comic Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|First Look at Caesar Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.jpg|First teaser Poster and Title Art Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 1 Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 2 San Diego Comic Con Videos Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 2 Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Andy Serkis - Comic-Con 2013 Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 Posters & Other Related Images Posters Off Caesar.jpg|Andy Serkis as King Caesar Dotpota Rocket First look.jpg|Terry Notary as Rocket Off Koba.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba Off Maurice.jpg|TBA as Unknown Gorilla dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Caesar and his newborn son Poster Other Related Images Human Cast Jason Clarke Dawn.jpg|Jason Clarke as Malcolm Keri Russell Dawn.jpg|Kerri Russell as Ellie Gary Oldman Dawn.jpg|Gary Oldman as Dreyfus NECA Figures Caesar-apes-726x248.jpg|First tease of NECA Caesar action figure Completed Maurice figure.jpg|Completed Maurice action figure Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes Maurice scaled 600.jpg|Uncompleted Maurice action figures FINAL Caesar figure.jpg|Completed Caesar action figures Koba Action Figure.jpg|Completed Koba action figures NECAapes-3.jpg|Apes Action Figures Teasers and Book Covers Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes teaser Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Before the Dawn Rise Dawn Concept.jpg|Planet of the Apes Concept art book Dawn Prequel NOT Final Cover.jpg|Movie Prequel: Firestorm Woods Dawn.jpg|Instagram teaser Dawn NOT final novel cover.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: The Official Film Novelization Behind the Scenes 'Film Development' Very soon after the release of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, speculation began on a potential sequel. Director Rupert Wyatt had many ideas already: "Caesar is a revolutionary figure who will be talked about by his fellow apes for centuries... This is just the first step in the evolution of the apes, and there's a lot more stories to tell after this. I imagine the next film will be about the all-out war between the apes and humans".Sci Fi Magazine (August 2011) "You could start this story again eight years from where we left off, the next generation of apes, those that have come from our protagonists, perhaps going in to a conflict with humans and showing real fear, in the same way as going into war for young soldiers in this day and age, telling their story. Or how apes are taking over cities, and being moved into human environments and having to interact with them and deal with things that are part of our culture and understand and evolve through them."[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/50723 Rupert Wyatt Discusses Sequel Possibilities!], by Nordling - 'Ain't It Cool' News (August 8, 2011) "The great thing is you can have the next generation of apes who have grown up within the paradise they find the end of the first film. You can have a new generation evolve who have inherited the genes, and they're the ones that are going into battle; they are the ones displaying real fear as young soldiers when they're going into battle. Think 'Full Metal Jacket'... that kind of urban environment not dissimilar to Western forces going into Baghdad. Remember when the soldiers were finding gold telephones in Hussein's home? It would be the same way that the apes would understand our species through what we've created - whether it be TV or cooking or whatever it may be." "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide." "You could always portray the human face through that of a resistance leader or the guy who is trying to find a cure for the virus killing humans. Maybe it's a little bit like 12 Monkeys, where every human has gone underground to avoid the virus, and when they come up to the surface they're wearing gas masks. In a way, that would de-humanize them and would make us really follow the apes. That's what interests me. This shouldn't be apes as our enemy, this should be about the idea of a whole new civilization coming into being. With the beauty of modern cinema, we, the audience, have an opportunity to witness that."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) In April 2012, Fox's Tom Rothman announced that Rupert Wyatt and Andy Serkis were committed to a sequel, which "will be a summer '14 movie." "We've got to have a great script. Because now, having made that good a movie, we better make the next one better." "I think one of the big questions they're wrestling with now, which is kind of the fun, is how far forward do we skip? When does it start? Does it start the next day? The next year? Does it start in 10 years? Does it start in 50 years?" [http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1684002/planet-of-the-apes-sequel-summer-2014.jhtml Planet Of The Apes Sequel Rising In Summer 2014], by Eric Ditzian and Josh Horowitz - MTV News (April 27 2012) In May 2012, Scott Z. Burns (writer of Steven Soderbergh’s Contagion) took over from Amanda Silver & Rick Jaffa as scriptwriter for the sequel.'' 'Contagion' Writer Tapped to Pen 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' sequel'', by Borys Kit - The Hollywood Reporter (May 15 2012) Soon after, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, with a provisional release date of 23 May 2014,[http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Rise-Planet-Apes-Sequel-Gets-Title-2014-Release-Date-31190.html Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes Sequel Gets Title, 2014 Release Date], by Sean O'Connell - Cinema Blend (May 31 2012) but by October Matt Reeves (Let Me In) had replaced Wyatt as director of the project, using the existing script by Silver and Jaffa. Later in October, Mark Bomback was hired to rework the script, having already done some uncredited work on Silver and Jaffa’s script for Rise of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/scott-z-burns-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/166510/ Scott Z. Burns to write 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Sequel], by Matt Currie - Collider.com (May 15th, 2012)[http://collider.com/matt-reeves-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/199193/ Matt Reeves to direct 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 1st, 2012)''The Wolverine scribe Mark Bomback to rewrite 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' '', by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 18th, 2012) At the end of 2012, James Franco revealed, ''"I was going to be a small part of the next one. There was a moment when Rupert Wyatt was going to direct the second one. A lot of the human characters that were in the first movie were dead in the sequel that Rupert was going to direct. But there was one scene, between Caesar and my character, maybe even just like on a video that was left behind, but then a lot of things happened, like Tom Rothman, who was a big part of the first movie, left. Now Rupert's not a part of it so I don't know. My guess is I won't be in it. Nobody's talked to me since Rupert left".[http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1699006/james-franco-lindsay-lohan-rem-blue-video.jhtml James Franco Reveals Untold Story Behind Lindsay Lohan R.E.M. Video], by Josh Horowitz - MTV (December 17 2012) February and March brought news that the cast would include Gary Oldman as human leader Dreyfus, Judy Greer (13 Going On 30) as Cornelia, Jason Clarke (Zero Dark Thirty), Kodi Smit-McPhee and Keri Russell (Matt Reeves' and J. J. Abrams' Felicity and Abrams' Mission: Impossible 3). The plot would take place 15 years after "Rise" and deal with two groups: "One focus is on the group of human scientists who are struggling to survive alone in San Francisco. Another aspect of the story is the struggle of intelligent ape Caesar...to maintain dominance over his kingdom".[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/zero-dark-actor-jason-clarke-421981 Jason Clarke to Star in 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Borys Kit - 'The Hollywood Reporter' (19 February 2013) 'Filming' The first quarter of shooting was scheduled to begin on April 2nd 2013 at the Campbell River area on North Vancouver Island - chosen for its similarity to the locations depicted in the film, the forests, and the variety of landscapes - before moving to New Orleans from May 1st to July 14th.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36ESwHuKP-8 ''Campbell River gets ready for ape invasion], by CTV News (March 20, 2013) Notes * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes will be novelized in June 2014 by author Alex Irvine. It will also have an official movie prequel written by Greg Keyes. This was mistaken as Dawn's prequel film Rise. The Prequel Novel will be out on the 27th May, 2014 with the eBook edition to be released June 3rd and the film's novelization will follow in July of the same, prior to the film's release. There will also be a book released on the concept art released for both Dawn and Rise. * Due to Paul Walker's death during the production of Fast and Furious 7, Dawn's release date has been pushed forward to July 11 to fill the absence release space. External Links * ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' at Wikipedia * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103281/ Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at IMDb] * [http://www.riseoftheplanetoftheapes.com/dawn_set/album/index.html Dawn of the Planet of the Apes set photos at Rise of the Planet of the Apes.com] References Category:Movies Category:CE